Rayo de sol
by Buscadora
Summary: Era un día como cualquier otro... hasta que Rosalie se encontró con alguien a quien jamás pensó que vería de nuevo.


_Algo corto y sin un significado completo, que me apetecía escribir. Mejor dicho, me apetecía leer algo así, y al no encontrar nada tuve que hacerlo yo._

_Disfrutad._

_(Disclaimer: ¿Realmente es necesario que diga que nada me pertenece?)_

* * *

Rosalie Hale estaba en su elemento.

Tirando con firmeza de Emmett con una mano, llevando varias bolsas de ropa en la otra, era lo más cercano que conocía a la felicidad.

Su marido refunfuñaba, pero ella sabía que lo hacía más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Si a ella le hacía feliz, por él estaba bien. Aunque ello supusiera horas de interminable tortura. Su manera de aguatar estoicamente –más o menos- era una forma más de decirle que la quería, no tan romántica como a Rosalie le gustaba, pero no por ello menos dulce.

En su definición de felicidad, Emmett tenía un componente muy importante.

Su belleza, tan superficial como sonase, también era un factor trascendental. Ser admirada como una diosa allí donde fuera, los hombres siguiéndola con la mirada, los espejos enseñándole una imagen perfecta. Era su maldición, que le había traído desgracias, y la había convertido en lo que era ahora.

Con todo, se dijo, mientras Emmett gruñía a un hombre que se había detenido a observar más tiempo de la cuenta, no soportaría la idea de ser fea, o simplemente mediocre. Su belleza era también su don.

Una ráfaga de viento les azotó, y ella se sujetó el sombrero. Era un día nublado que amenazaba lluvia, el único motivo por el que podía salir en horas de sol. Alice había dicho que quedaban un par de días de nubes, antes de que tuvieran que marcharse al norte.

-Hey, Rose, ¿cuánto queda? –refunfuñó Emmett.

Rosalie sonrió, divertida por su semejanza con un niño de seis años.

-Sólo un par de tiendas más –le aseguró-. Ya tengo de sobra para que Alice esté contenta durante meses.

-¿Y por qué no ha venido ella?

-Porque quería… pasar un rato a solas con Jasper.

Emmett la atrajo hacia él y la rodeó con los brazos.

-Y nosotros –dijo en voz baja, rozándole el cuello con su aliento-, ¿cuándo vamos a pasar un rato a solas?

Rosalie se volvió para dedicarle una mirada inocente, sus ojos dorados abiertos con confusión.

-¿Qué quieres decir? _Estamos_ a solas.

La expresión de Emmett parecía tan desencantada que Rosalie no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Después, tomó de nuevo su mano y tiró de él hacia la tienda más próxima. Su marido suspiró y se dejó arrastrar.

La puerta se abrió antes de que ella la tocase, y se encontró mirando a una mujer de edad madura, con el pelo canoso, que llevaba un niño de un año o dos cogido en brazos. Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa distante pero cordial y se apartó para dejarle paso. La mujer no se movió.

Se había quedado mirándola fijamente, pálida, con la boca entreabierta y las pupilas dilatadas. Un susurro tembloroso salió de su boca, tan débil que, de ser humana, jamás lo habría escuchado.

-¿Rosalie?

La vampira rubia se heló.

-¿Qué…?

Pero la mujer ya se había recuperado. Sonrió avergonzada y se cambió al niño de lado, que estiró el brazo para jugar con uno de los pendientes.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita. La había confundido con una vieja amiga que se parecía mucho a usted –rió, sonrojándose levemente-. No sé que me ha pasado.

Rosalie se forzó a sí misma a sonreír con naturalidad, como había aprendido a hacer en su trato con humanos. Aun así, sentía el rostro helado en una más cara de confusión, un pálido reflejo de la tormenta de pensamientos que giraban en su cabeza.

Una vieja amiga, que la había reconocido. Una persona que la había querido lo suficiente para acordarse de ella tras tantos años, que la había echado de menos. Que seguía viva, _humana_, que recordaba a una Rosalie de dieciocho años, inocente y vanidosa.

-Vera –murmuró. Su antigua amiga apenas distinguió sus labios moverse, pero la amplia mano de Emmett se apoyó en su hombro.

-No pasa nada, señora –dijo con ligereza-. Vamos, cielo. Tenemos que irnos.

Rosalie _sabía_ que tenía que moverse, sonreír y fingir que no había pasado nada, lo sabía, pero no podía. Por más que lo intentaba, sus piernas parecían ancladas en el sitio.

Vera la miraba ahora con confusión. La presión de Emmett en su hombro se acentuó, con amabilidad pero con firmeza.

-Tenemos que irnos –murmuró él en su oído.

Y Rosalie se dejó llevar, alejándose de la personificación de su pasado. Todo lo que había deseado una vez, los sueños de su infancia, estaban unidos a Vera. Y ahora se debía alejar de ella, como se había alejado de la vida.

Ya había conseguido olvidar lo mucho que se odiaba a sí misma, por ser lo que era.

Emmett no dijo nada mientras la llevaba sorteando gente, de camino al coche. Sólo cuando ya se habían alejado empezó a hablar en su oído, demasiado rápido como para que lo humanos le escuchasen. No la soltó.

-Rose, sabes que no podemos hacerlo. No la metas en problemas, deja que crea que ha sido sólo un error. Es mejor así.

-Lo sé –murmuró ella-. Es sólo que…

Calló, sin saber qué decir. Emmett apretó su mano con más fuerza.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Rose!

Vera caminaba tras ellos lo más rápido que podía, con el niño en brazos. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

-Sigue andando -murmuró él.

-No te vayas, Rosalie –suplicaba Vera-. Sé qué eres tú. No sé como, pero me da igual. Por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

-Rose, no –repitió Emmett, un poco más fuerte.

Detrás de ella, Vera la llamó otra vez.

Rosalie dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-Lo siento, Emmett –dijo, deteniéndose.

-Rosalie… -protestó él, pero su esposa ya se había girado hacia su antigua amiga. Él suspiró, aceptando su derrota. Le escuchó murmurar algo de que esto no le iba a gustar a Carlisle. En aquel momento, a Rosalie no podía preocuparle menos.

-Hola, Vera –susurró.

La mujer se había parado a unos metros de ella, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado por la carrera. El niño reía en sus brazos y balbuceaba palabras sueltas, pero no le prestaba atención. La miraba con una mezcla de esperanza, miedo y superstición. Sus ojos la recorrieron, demorándose en el iris dorado, en la piel pálida y la belleza fría, los mismos rasgos que poseía su compañero. Sabía cuál era la pregunta que se debía estar haciendo.

Sin embargo, la que salió de sus labios no fue esa.

-¿De verdad eres tú?

Rosalie levantó la cabeza orgullosamente, apartando un mechón de pelo rubio.

-Sí. Lo soy.

Vera asintió.

-Lo sabía. Lo supe en cuanto te vi. Has cambiado, pero puedo reconocerte en cualquier sitio. Dime, Rose, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Vera era alegre pero callada. Sólo se le desbordaban las palabras cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada. Había cosas que no cambiaban nunca.

-Es… complicado de explicar –contestó ella, presionando los labios. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo sin revelarle nada importante?

Emmett apretó su mano antes de soltarla. Le cogió las bolsas, que Rosalie sujetaba aún, y le dijo, en voz lo suficiente alta como para que también Vera lo escuchase:

-Te espero en el coche.

Rosalie asintió, ausente. Cuando Emmett se dio la vuelta, ella señaló a una cafetería cercana.

-¿Vamos?

Vera asintió, agradecida. Aún respiraba con dificultad. Rosalie se sintió culpable; después de todo, ya era una mujer mayor (la Vera de dieciocho años que recordaba ya no existía, y eso era tan irreal que simplemente no podía asimilarlo), y semejantes carreras no el hacían ningún bien.

Se sentaron; Vera pidió un café para ella y leche caliente para el niño. Rosalie no dijo nada, y la mujer lo dejó pasar sin comentarios.

-Parece un buen chico –comentó ella de repente.

Rosalie tardó un momento en darse cuenta que se refería a Emmett.

-Sí –dijo sonriendo con calidez-. Lo es.

-Mucho mejor que… -tosió levemente y dio un sorbo a la taza-. En fin.

Rosalie tenía tantas ganas de hablar de Royce como ella.

-¿Qué tal tu familia?

El niño, sentado en su regazo, se negaba a beberse la ía rizos oscuros y mejillas regordetas, y, por primera vez, Rosalie se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a Henry.

-Muy bien. Cuando mi marido se jubiló, nos vinimos a vivir aquí, con nuestro hijo. Henry, ¿te acuerdas de él? Este es su segundo hijo, Dave –dijo, acariciándole la barbilla cariñosamente- y aquí me tiene, de niñera gratis.

Se rió de su propia broma, y Rosalie forzó una sonrisa. Vera tenía todo cuanto ella había soñado. Un hijo, un marido junto al que envejecer, unos nietos que cuidar. Y, pese a lo mucho que amaba a Emmett, lamentaba cada día no tener a un niño suyo, de los dos. Lo había imaginado tantas veces: tendría la sonrisa de él, pero los ojos de ella. Y sería hermoso. Sería perfecto.

Lo que ella pedía no era tanto. ¿Por qué a Vera se lo había concedido y a ella no?

-¿Quieres cogerlo? –preguntó Vera amablemente.

Rosalie parpadeó. Había mantenido la cara cuidadosamente en blanco, no era posible que supiera cómo se sentía.

Vera seguía sonriendo.

-Siempre quisiste tener niños. Y, bueno –se detuvo, avergonzada-. No sé si tendrás ahora, con ese joven, pero supuso que te gustaría sostenerle un rato.

Un sentimiento muy cálido la recorría por dentro. Rosalie no supo darle nombre. Tendió las manos, vacilante.

-Me encantaría.

Vera se levantó y acomodó al bebé en los brazos de Rosalie. El niño se removió, incómodo por la gelidez de su cuerpo, pero no protestó. Al cabo de unos momentos, levantó los diminutos dedos para tocar su cara.

-Es un niño muy bueno –comentó Vera-. Apenas llora.

Rosalie asintió. La calidez de Dave era reconfortante. Acunó el pequeño cuerpo, sorprendida de su fragilidad. Lo sostuvo con delicadeza, temiendo hacerle daño si apretaba demasiado. Envolvió una pequeña mano con la suya. Las uñas era minúsculas, y aun así completas. Ninguna muñeca podría imitar esa perfección jamás.

-Rosalie –dijo Vera de repente.

Ella notó de imediato que el tono había cambiado. Ya no era relajado y cariñoso, sino serio e intento.

-Dime, Vera.

Un breve silencio. Rosalie no levantó la vista para mirarla.

-¿Eres un ángel?

-No.

A Vera jamás se le habría ocurrido esa idea de haberla visto mascrando a Joyce y sus amigos. Una noche oscura, un fantasma vestida de novia, los cadáveres a sus pies. No, no era un ángel.

-No necesitas saber lo que soy, Vera –dijo con voz clara-. Pero tienes que olvidarme. Para ti estoy muerta, ¿entiendes? En realidad –añadió-, estoy muerta en más de un sentido.

-No lo entiendo –contestó ella con tristeza-, pero puedes confiar en mí. Sabes que jamás contaré nada de esto.

-Lo sé –dijo Rosalie, recordando que, de todas sus amigas, Vera era la única a la que podía contar algo realmente importante.

Emmett estaría desesperado a estas alturas. Alice lo sabría ya, claro. Lo sabría desde el momento en el que decidió encararse con Vera. Bufó, divertida. Carlisle, Edward y los demás debían estar subiéndose por las paredes.

-¿Sabes? –comentó-. No debería haberme detenido a hablar contigo. Sonreír y fingir que todo es un error. Pero no pude hacerlo…

-Me alegro, Rose –murmuró ella-. Ha estado bien hablar contigo de nuevo.

Rosalie sonrió y se incorporó. Vera la imitó y cogió al niño de nuevo. Hizo un gesto de coger el monedero, pero Rosalie se adelantó.

-No te preocupes. Pago yo.

Vera intentó protestar, pero la vampira no le dejó ocasión. Había una sombra de duda en su mirada, y Rosalie adivinó que iba en la línea de: ¿cómo puede alguien que oficialmente está muerto tener dinero para pagar un café?

Había cosas que simplemente se quedaban sin respuesta.

-Supongo que no nos volveremos a ver –dijo Vera.

-No –Rosalie suspiró-. Es mejor así, créeme.

-Así que… esto es un adiós.

La vampira asintió.

No hubo abrazos, ni lágrimas, ni palabras emotivas. Sólo unas simples palabras que no significaban nada. Una parte de ella se alegraba de poder despedirse en condiciones. Otra, lloraba por una parte de su vida que quedaba cerrada, definitivamente.

Ambas mujeres, una anciana y una joven aunque tuviesen la misma edad, salieron de la cafetería y se separaron. Rosalie nunca volvió a verla, aunque reciviría la noticia de su muerte, quince años después, e iría a visitar su tumba.

En aquel momento, caminó sin mirar atrás, con la cabeza alta y una cascada de cabello rubio ondeando tras ella, haciendo que todos se volviesen al verla pasar. Emmett la esperaba.


End file.
